


I Look Better in Yellow

by damthosefandoms



Series: Better in Yellow [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Wally West is Kid Flash, Wally West is The Flash, Wally West is an IDIOT but I love him anyway, Wally West looks better in yellow that’s it that’s the plot, bruce is such a dad oh my god, he’s up to something here, the dcau would be much better if they mentioned the fact that wally was a sidekick, the titans give bad advice but theyre great friends, this is so stupid yet so funny to me, wally stop taking dick's jokes seriously challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damthosefandoms/pseuds/damthosefandoms
Summary: Wally gets an idea from his friends. It’s not a great idea. But it IS pretty funny.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Justice League & Wally West, Teen Titans & Wally West
Series: Better in Yellow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798453
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	I Look Better in Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TO GO TO WORK IN THIRTY MINUTES BUT I'M POSTING THIS ANYWAY!
> 
> Listen, I'm a firm believer that the Justice League/JL Unlimited series would've been a billion times better if they acknowledged that Wally was a teenage sidekick, and how it's bullshit that he is still treated like a teenage sidekick while he's on the League. But the show's been over for almost a decade now, so it's a lost cause. Anyway, here's to the DCAU's wasted opportunity.

When the Founders walk into their private conference room on the Watchtower, Wally is sitting in his seat at the table, feet crossed and propped up on the table, cowl pulled back to reveal his face, and he’s texting. 

He’s also wearing yellow. Weird.

“Hey, guys! Check it out, I’m early this time!” Wally’s got the goofiest grin on his face. He is _so_ up to something.

Bruce pinches his nose. The cowl should make it hard, but he’s done it so often that it bends to his will easily. Most of the rest of the team just stands there, confused. Wally doesn’t offer up an explanation. Bruce glares at him. Wally stares back, the same stupid smile on his face.

After a few seconds, Wally shrugs and goes back to texting. No one speaks. A minute later, Bruce is pulling his phone out of his hands.

“Hey!” Wally cries out in annoyance. “I was using that!”

“Why are you wearing that.” Bruce says. It’s not a question. 

Wally reaches for his phone, but Bruce is holding it just out of his reach.

“Give me my phone!” 

“Change.”

“No! C’mon, Bats, just give it—“

This goes on for some time. Everyone else slowly takes their seats, still confused. This is probably the strangest thing that’s happened to the Justice League before, and considering… everything, that’s saying something.

Wally’s yelling that he was in the middle of a conversation with Dick, so Bruce fiddles with it for a second and manages to unlock Wally’s phone (did he know the password because he’s Batman or because it’s something blatantly obvious like his birthday or something? Probably the latter). Batman goes into his messages, types something, and sends it. 

(It says “We have to talk. - Bruce.” He’s fully aware this is probably at least 63% Dick’s fault. He can already feel the headache coming.)

He then hands Wally back the phone, who grabs it back and slams it facedown on the table while grumbling. There’s a cracking noise, as if the screen had just broken, but he doesn’t seem too bothered by it.

Bruce sits down between Wally and Clark, at the head of the table as usual. It’s quiet for another minute as Wally fiddles with his cowl, pulling it up over his head to complete the look.

The _extremely_ _outdated_ look. The rest of the Founders stare at him. They’ve got approximately ten minutes now (thanks to all the wasted time) to discuss everything that’s come up since their last meeting, before they move on to the main conference hall with the entire League. 

Clark clears his throat. Someone has to do it. 

“So, Flash... is there anything you want to... tell us? Or...?” 

“What do you—oh, you mean this?”

Wally gestures towards his new (old?) suit. He laughs. 

“Yeah, you know, it’s funny, really. I kind of came to this like, realization the other day—actually, a while ago, but I was talking to Nightwing about it the other day and we, well. You know how, like, ninety percent of the League treats me like a teenage sidekick?”

He’s met with blank stares (with the exception of Batman, who looks like he wants to die because _why are his children like this. Yeah, Wally isn’t his kid, but right now he counts, and he knows Dick was involved as well_ ). Wally barely gives them a chance to respond, and continues to ramble.

“Well Dick and I, we were talking about it over dinner—we have mandatory Sunday dinners with Roy and Garth and Donna, you know, because once a Titan, always a Titan and all—and he joked that if they want me to be a teenage sidekick so much that maybe I should just give the people what they want.”

He pauses quickly to take a breath, then he’s off again.

“Anyway, so I was thinking about it, and I figured yeah, okay, Dick’s right, gotta give the people what they want. They want me to be a teenage sidekick. So I have to be a teenage sidekick. And this is me as a teenage sidekick. Kid Flash. I’m gonna be Kid Flash again. Gonna give the people what they want.”

Diana looks at him funny. “What kind of ridiculous logic—“

“Listen, say what you will, but even if this doesn’t work, I have a back-up plan that’s totally fool-proof.”

“And what, exactly, is that?” Bruce asks, despite his better judgement. He just wants this day to be over. He knows _exactly_ how this is going to end. He’s not looking forward to it.

“If they don’t want a teenage sidekick on the Justice League, I can just join the Teen Titans. I’m sure they’ll take me. You’d never _believe_ some of the stuff on my resume.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so anyway wally's phone password is dick's birthday and vice versa for dick. that's friendship! and bruce knows both of them because he can't help how observant he is. he's a good dad okay fuck off. also it’s gonna be a recurring theme in this au that Wally shatters his phone screen constantly and uses Bruce’s credit card to pay to replace the screen. that is all folks


End file.
